Memories
by Imaginary Dreams
Summary: It has been 1 year since Sarah had escaped from the Labyrinth. But she can't stop dreaming of Jareth, and he can't stop thinking of her...
1. Beginnings

**Memories**

Sarah woke up in the middle of the night, sweat forming on her brow. She looked over at her clock, which read 3:00 A.M. She sighed and layed her head back down. It had been a year since she had escaped from the Labyrinth and she still had dreams of Jareth. Soon after the intital shock of the dream, she fell into a deeper sleep.

Jareth sighed deeply as he twirled the crystal in his hand. He still watched Sarah since she had left the Labyrinth, watching her and protecting her. He also dreamt of her at night.

Sarah woke up to the sound of birds chirping through the windows. She had another dream of Jareth, one that made her feel hot and cold, happy and sad. As she stood up, she noticed a book that was beside her bed. It wasn't there the night before. She looked at it closely. The cover words were barely legible. As she flipped through it, she noticed the words were in a language she couldn't understand. She put the book back down on her table and started to get dressed. As she was getting dressed, a familiar song played on her radio:

How you turned my world, you precious thing

You starve and near exhaust me

Everything I've done, I've done for you

I move the stars for no one

You've run so long

You've run so far

Your eyes can be so cruel

Just as I can be so cruel

Though I do believe in you

Yes I do

Live without the sunlight

Love without your heartbeat

I, I can't live within you

I can't live within you

I, I can't live within you.

Sarah's heart froze. That was the song she had heard in the Labyrinth. Even a year later, she remembered the pitch, the melody, the beautiful words of the song overwhelmed her soul. She was so enamored with the song, she didn't even notice the gentle caress of a gloved hand stroke her chin...

Jareth looked closely as Sarah brushed her hair. His eyes on her were intent, an eagle stalking it's prey. Sarah turned on the bath water and waited by the side for it to fill. No one but Sarah was there now. Her father and step-mother were in England on a business trip, Toby along with them. He could just take Sarah right now.

"No. Not now, not like this," Jareth said to himself. "She has to want me to take her again, she had to wish for me to save her from her mundane life." With a regretful sigh, he closed the crystal encased in his hand.

Sarah turned off the water and undressed herself. As she stepped in the tub, she felt a soft hand graze the nape of her neck. Turning around, she saw no one.

"I'm being unrational. I'm the only one here. It's probaly the wind," Sarah said out loud. She laid down in the tub and fell asleep.

When Sarah opened her eyes, she was no longer in her tub. She was in the Ballroom. She wasn't nude now. Instead, she was dressed in a soft red gown, with a diamond necklace and a diamond brooch.

"Sarah?" a voice said in the background. Sarah turned around abruptly, right into Jareth's arms. As she looked up, she saw a smile play across Jareth's face, his eyes also smiling.

"Why am I here?" Sarah demanded to know. Jareth looked at her confused.

"I honestly don't know, Sarah," Jareth said. "But I think you do," Jareth said with a smirk on his face.

"Wha-, I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I want to be back here again?" Sarah stammered out. She knew inside why she wanted to be there. She wanted to be with Jareth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, Sarah. You know why you wanted to be back here. You wanted to be with me. You wanted to feel my hands in yours," Jareth said, slipping his hand into hers. To his and her surprise, she didn't resist. "You wanted to feel my breath on your skin," Jareth said, moving closer to her, breathing softly on her neck. "Most of all, though, you wanted-"

"I wanted to feel your lips on mine," Sarah said softly. Jareth took her chin in his leather gloved hand and brought her face to his Sarah had her eyes closed.

"Just one little kiss, that's all, Sarah. It's nothing more than a pair of lips touching," Jareth said. Sarah nodded as they brought their lips together.

Sarah woke up, gasping for air. She looked around, and noticed she was in her bedroom.

"It was just a dream," Sarah said sadly. All of a sudden, she gasped. She was in the bathroom before. Someone had taken her into her bedroom. As she was looking around, she noticed a white feather on the table next to her bed...

My first "Labyrinth" FanFic. Hope ya like. Will write more.


	2. Revelations

**Memories**

Sarah picked up the white feather and twirled it around her fingers.

"Was it really a dream? Was it real? No! It HAD to be real," Sarah said out loud. She was so confused.

Jareth smiled as he watched Sarah. So confused and naiive. Though she was a woman now, she still had child like tendencies. That excited him. The kiss excited him. Smelling her skin made him happy. How he would enjoy their next meeting.

Sarah put the feather down and smiled. For some reason, thinking of Jareth was...stimulating to her. Her heart raced, her thoughts focused all on him, and her body quivered. She was in love with the beautiful Fae. Was he in love with her though? Sarah decided not to focus on that. As she dressed herself, she looked outside, only to see a white owl perched upon the window sill.

Jareth, in his owl form, watched Sarah as she walked towards the window.

"You do not need to be so cautious, my love. I could never harm you," Jareth thought. Sarah came to the window and opened it. Jareth stood his ground and looked at her, his eyes sparkling. Sarah held out her amd and he hopped on it, careful not to harm her with his talons.

Sarah smiled as the owl walked up to her neck, nipping it gently. The owl nuzzled her neck and nipped at it again.

"You just couldn't resist, could you Jareth?" Sarah said as she put the owl down on her bed. Suddenly, sparks flew from the owl, momentarily blinding Sarah. A cloud of smoke formed. When the smoke faded, Sarah smiled as she saw Jareth sitting on her bed. Jareth smiled back at her.

"What are you doing here, Jareth?" Sarah whispered. Jareth walked up to her, his gloved hand stroking her chin.

"You wished for me to be here, my dear. Your wish is my command," Jareth said as he stroked her hair. Sarah began to breathe heavily.

"Do I scare you, Sarah?" Jareth whispered to her. Sarah nodded her head slightly. Jareth laughed softly.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Sarah," Jareth said, pulling his hand away. Sarah sighed and nodded. Why would she want to be afraid of him?

"Jareth, Why are you here. Really, why are you here?" Sarah said, her eyes closed. She heard Jareth sigh heavily.

"I want you back, Sarah," Jareth said, his Fae eyes glittering. Sarah opened her eyes and looked at him. Had this been the same man she met a year ago? Somehow, she fell in love with him when she made him. He knew that. He knew she would love him for what he was and what he could do.

"I can't, Jareth. I-I'm with somebody right now," Sarah said, her voice faltering. She hoped he didn't know that she was in an abusive relationship.

"Sarah, my dear Sarah. You think that you're happy!" Jareth screamed. Sarah whimpered and moved back. Jareth looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. Jareth inhaled sharply, smelling the air. Someone was coming. He looked at Sarah one last time, and saw that she was crying. Remorse overcame him. He would have to apologize later. He turned into the owl and exited the home.

"SARAH! Who was here! Chad yelled at her as he came in Sarah's room. Sarah whimpered and braced her head. Jareth was outside the window, in his owl form, watching the events unfold.

"Who was here, Sarah? WHO!" Chad screamed as he kicked Sarah to the floor. Sarah was crying, but her cries went unheard. Sarah looked out the window and saw that Jareth was watching her.

"What are you looking at, Sarah? Looking for him!" Chad bellowed as he punched Sarah. Sarah coughed and fainted. When Chad saw what he had done, he ran out of the house.

Jareth came in Sarah's room and saw that she was still awake. She had pretended to faint to save herself. Jareth kneeled down and brushed the hair away from her face, like a mother does to a child. Sarah began to sob uncontrolably.

"Sarah, I-," Jareth began to speak, but Sarah cut him off.

"You what? I know what you did. You just watched him beat the hell out of me!" Sarah cried. She put her face in her hands and crawled into a fetal position. Jareth felt guilty all of a sudden.

He layed down next to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her. Sarah had relaxed when he had touched her.

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Jareth whispered softly into her ear.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to yell at you. You're right. I'm not happy. My step-mother hates me, dad is never home, they always take Toby with them, and I'm in a relationship I can't get out of. I want to get out of here," Sarah sniffled.

"I can do that Sarah. I can. Just let me," Jareth whispered.

"I want to. I want to let you do that so bad. I want you in my life, I want you so bad I can't stand it. But I can't," Sarah said, sitting up and bringing her knees to her face. Jareth sat up with her.

"Why, Sarah? What's stopping you?" Jareth asked quietly.

"I don't know, Jareth. I do want to be with you. I want you desperately," Sarah said. Jareth sighed and stood up. He held out his hand and Sarah took it.

"Sarah..." Jareth began. Sarah intrrupted him with a kiss. It wasn't a passionate one, but one of love.

When she ended the kiss, Jareth was smiling. He embraced her.

"I'll always watch over you, Sarah," Jareth said.


	3. Happiness and Pain

**Memories**

Sarah sighed as Jareth transformed into his owl form and flew out the window. It was almost three now, and Sarah had to clean up the house.

As Jareth was flying through the sky, his thoughts became focused on Sarah again. She had kissed him. It wasn't any other kiss. It was a kiss only soulmates could give. Sarah had to be his soulmate.

After Sarah had finished cleaning the house, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sarah said into the receiver.

"Sarah, it's Chad," the voice on the other end said. Sarah tried to hang up the phone, but she couldn't.

"What the hell do you want? Do you want to come beat me some more?"

"Actually, I wanted to apologize. I-I-I just get so jealous sometimes for no reason at all. I'd like to apologize and take you to dinner tonight.

"Fine. What time do you want to come get me?"

"8:00. I do love you. Bye," Chad said as he hung uop the phone.

"Love. Phh. He doesn't know what love is, the bastard. Oh, why did I say yes?" Sarah asked herself out loud. She sighed and went to her room to look for something to wear for later on.

Jareth stared as Sarah began to search for clothes to wear for her night out. Oh, how he had wished he could have taken her out for dinner instead of Chad. Chad didn't deserve a beautiful creature like Sarah. With a regretful sigh, Jareth returned back to the UnderGround.

As 8:00 approached, Sarah stood waiting in a ligt blue dress. The doorbell rang and Sarah went to answer it.

At the door stood Jareth, dressed in...human clothes. His usual poet shirt was now replaced with a button-up white shirt, and instead of wearing his usual black leather pants, he now wore tan khakis. Sarah opened her mouth in awe.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked in a wavering voice.

"I'm sorry for not asking earlier, but would you do me the honor of escorting me to dinner?" Jareth asked, looking at his feet. Sarah smiled.

"I would love to," she said, forgetting she had a date with Chad already. Jareth held out his arm and Sarah took it, forgetting all the bad and bringing in the new memories.

Chad drove up to Sarah's house when he saw Sarah exiting with someone else. Chad became siezed with fury. He grabbed the steeting wheel and squeezed it as hard as he could.

"That bitch is going to die tonight," Chad said out loud as he watched Sarah and her other "date" link arms and walk to wherever they were going.

Sarah sat down as Jareth pulled out her chair. She smiled at him as he sat down.

"Why did you want to take me out tonight?" she asked, still smiling. Jareth smiled back at her.

"I just wanted to be with you again," he said simply. Sarah gave a small chuckle and listened to the music playing. She silently wished that they would play s slow song. "My Immortal", to be honest.

All of a sudden, the familiar melody of Evanescence began to play. Sarah looked at the band, smiling. The band returned the smile.

Jareth stood up and held out a hand, which was no longer in a leather glove. Come to think of it, neither hands were gloved.

"Would you like to dance Sarah?" Jareth asked. Sarah laughed and nodded.

As they were dancing, Jareth held her close, smelling her hair.

_...I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your prescence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone..._

Sarah felt like kissing Jareth again. She wanted to kiss him again. His hands were wrapped around her waist, stroking in rhythm with the song.

_...These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much,_

_That time cannot erase..._

Jareth felt Sarah's hands tighten around his neck, as if she was in pain. He heard Sarah whimper as his hands traveled to her back. Jareth felt a large lump on her back and pulled away. Sarah's eyes began to water. Jareth sighed and took her back in his arms.

_...When you cry,_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream,_

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand,_

_Through all of these years_

_And you'd still have,_

_All of me..._

"Why do you stay with him Sarah? Why do you let him hurt you so much?" Jareth asked her. Sarah sighed and looked at him.

"I honestly don't know. When we first started going out a couple of months ago, he treated me like a Queen."

"You would have been a Queen if you had stayed with me," Jareth said sadly.

_...You use to captivate me,_

_By your resonating lie_

_Now I'm bound by,_

_The life you left behind_

_Your face, it haunts,_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice has chased away,_

_All the sanity in me..._

"I know that Jareth, but I wasn't ready to give up this life."

"Sarah, you were a child then. You are no longer a child. You are a woman."

_...These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much,_

_That time cannot erase..._

"Jareth, I still feel like I'm a child. A year ago, when I said those words, it wasn't real. You still do have power over me," Sarah said

_...When you'd cry I'd,_

_Wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd,_

_Fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your,_

_Hand through all of these years_

_And you'd still have,_

_All of me..._

"Only to what you allow me to have. You created me, so you have the power over me."

"I want you to have some power over me, Jareth. It's complicated."

Jareth looked at Sarah. The song was almost over, but he had wished it would have lasted longer. He wanted to hold Sarah and take away her pain.

_...I've tried so hard,_

_To tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along..._

Jareth and Sarah were so busy talking to each other, they didn't notice the pair of eyes staring at them from the street.

_...When you'd cry I'd,_

_Wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd,_

_Fight away all of your fears_

_And you'd still have,_

_All of me,_

_All..._

_of me..._

After the song had ended, Sarah and Jareth sat back down. Their dinner had now come and they had a nice chat.

They danced a couple more times and at 11:30, they decided it was time to leave. As they approached her house, they sat down on the steps.

"I must say, Jareth, I like the outfit," Sarah said.

"Thank you. You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thanks."

"Can I ask you a question, Sarah?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any regrets about leaving the Labyrinth?"

Sarah sighed and looked up at the sky, showing stars blinking, as if hinting to her to say yes.

"No," Sarah lied.

Jareth nodded and sighed.

"Would you like to come in?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. I would," Jareth said, a smiling plying aross his lips.

As they went inside, Sarah looked at the window and didn't even notice Chad's car parked across the street.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Sarah asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"No, thank you," Jareth said as he took a seat. Sarah came back in the living room and took a seat across from him. As she was getting comfortable, the doorbell rang.

"I got it," she said, getting up.

As she was walking towards the door, she looked through the peephole and saw Chad. Sarah sighed and reluctantly opened the door.

"What do you want, Chad?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Not right now. I have company," Sarah said as she was about to close the door. She turned around and saw that Jareth had left, no trace of him being there. She looked out the window and saw a white barn owl, watching her every move.

Chad looked in and saw no one was there.

"Sarah, you're nothing but a liar," Chad said as he walked in.

"Get out of my house!" Sarah yelled.

"NO!" Chad screamed back at her. "It's time you learned your place, Sarah," Chad said as he was walking towards her.

"What are you doing, Chad?" Sarah asked fearfully.

"Something I should have done the first time you lied to me!" Chad said as he slapped Sarah's face, Sarah fell to the floor, groaning in pain. When she looked back up at Chad, she saw that he had a knife. Chad grabbed Sarah's hair and began to punch her, calling her obscene names. All the time, Sarah had heard the white owl screeching, trying to break the window.

"Shut that damn owl up!" Chad screamed, opening the window, salshing the bird with the knife. The owl stopped screeching and fell to the ground.

"No!" Sarah screamed, running to the open window. Chad turned around and punched her, knocking Sarah out.

Jareth was in Sarah's room, in his human form. His shirt was off of him, but his pants were still on. Jareth tried to sit up, pnly to find pain. He grunted and fell back down, looking at his chest, which was covered in deep wounds. He looked at the door as it opened and saw Sarah in a robe.

"What happened?" Jareth asked, looking at her head, which had a bandage on it.

"Nothing," Sarah said sniffling, showing that she had been crying. She sat down on the bed next to him and began to dress his wounds. Jareth grabbed her arm.

"Sarah, I will ask you on more time. What happened? What did he do to you?"

"Sarah began to tear up and took of her robe, revealing her back.

Jareth gasped at what he saw...


	4. Choices

**Memories**

Jareth couldn't believe his eyes. Sarah's back was covered in deep wounds, some of which were still bleeding. The scars stretched from her lower back to the back of her shoulder blades.

"That's not all he did, Jareth," Sarah said quietly. Jareth was still in shock at what he had just seen, but knew what she meant.

"Oh, Sarah," Jareth said as she put the robe tightly across her shoulders. Sarah put her head in her hands and began to sob. Jareth moved to her, fighting the pain and embraced her.

"Thank you for trying to stop him," Sarah said between sobs.

"It wasn't good enough," Jareth whispered. Sarah had now stopped sobbing and continued to dress Jareth's wounds. Jareth remained silent the whole time.

Chad was laughing as he lay hunkered down on the hedges next to Sarah's house. He climbed the tree that led to Sarah's window and peered in. Chad gasped. Sarah had a man in the house. Fury overcame him.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Chad seethed. He climbed down the tree and went to Sarah's door.

When Sarah finished dressing Jareth's wounds, she handed him his shirt.

"You might want to get dressed," She said quietly. Jareth nodded and began to put his shirt on. After he finished, he stood up and went to Sarah, who was standing in a corner, her arms folded. He put a hand on her shoulder and slowly took off the back of her robe, looking at her scars.

"You need to see a doctor, Sarah."

"I'll go to the E.R when you leave," Sarah said sniffling. Jareth sighed and shook his head.

"I'll take you." Sarah turned around and nodded slowly. Sarah began to get dressed with Jareth's back to her.

Chad raced up the steps, desperate to catch Sarah in the act of cheating on him. When he reached the door, he kicked it open.

Sarah gasped and Jareth looked stunned. Chad's mouth was open in surprise.

"So this is the fucker you've been sleeping with!" Chad screamed as he approached Sarah with his arm prepared to hit her. Jareth stopped him by walking in between them. Jareth heard Sarah whimper in fear. He turned around and gave her a soft, comforting look. Chad looked at Jareth with rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"That is none of your concern."

"If you're fucking my woman I sure as hell believe it's my concern!"

"Chad, just go, please. You've already messed me up so just go!" Sarah begged. Chad looked at her in disbelief.

"Did I say you could talk?"

"I don't have to listen to you anymore! **You have no power over me!**" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. Chad backed away and left the room, slamming the doors behind him. Jareth turned his body around and looked at Sarah.

"It's amazing how powerful those 6 little words are, isn't it?" Jareth said to Sarah. Those had been the same words she had said to him one year ago. Sarah smiled and nodded, a sense of power overcoming her, a sense of power she hadn't felt in so long.

Sarah felt her knees buckle underneath her. Her legs felt like jelly, and her head began to spin. The last thing she saw was Jareth over her, a look of worry on his face.

Even though this was only one of his first times Above Ground, Jareth picked up the phone and called 911. He told them the problem and silently waited. When the ambulance got to the house, the paramedica have Jareth looks of suscpicion and cast him no second glance. Jareth watched as Sarah's eyes fluttered open.

"Wha-What happened?" Sarah asked hoarsely as she was picked up on the gurney. Jareth looked at her sadly.

"You fainted."

"Oh," Sarah said as she laid her head back down and went to sleep. Jareth followed downstairs as Sarah drifted in and out of consciousness. The paramedics asked if he would be rising with her, and he said yes. The whole way to the hospital, he held her hand. Willing her to stay with him.

Sarah woke up to the sound of sirens in her ears. She turned her head to the side in an attempt to drown out the sirens and saw Jareth sleeping in a chair. Sarah smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

When Sarah woke up again, Jareth was awake, too.

"Are you feeling alright Sarah?" Jareth asked her immediately. Sarah nodded and sat up a little. Her back began to hurt again as she fell back down. Jareth stood up and helped her sit up.

"Thanks."

"Sarah, I need to ask you an important question."

Sarah closed her eyes and nodded.

"Would you ever consider returning to the UnderGround?"

Sarah opened her eyes in shock. He had actually asked her that!

"No strings attached, Sarah. No quest to complete, to child to save, no pain and no more lies. I can promise you that, Sarah," Jareth said standing up and looking at her hopefully.

Sarah began to feel dizzy again. She fought the urge to faint and spoke to Jareth as calmly and as softly as she could.

"Jareth, I can't," Sarah said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Oh God, why do I keep saying 'no'? God knows I want to be with him. Why can't I just say that?" Sarah thought to herself. She heard Jareth sigh and his voice soft.

"Sarah, why do you want to stay? I can accept the fact if you want to stay for Toby, but what else is there that keeps you here?"

"I-I don't know. I think I stay in the hopes that Chad will one day be the same prince he was when I first met him," Sarah lied. She heard Jareth's voice begin to break.

"He will never change, Sarah. All he wants to do is hurt you in the most disgusting and degrading ways, Sarah!"

"Don't you think I know that Jareth? I don't know why I even bother to stay with him! Why would I?" Sarah screamed.

"Sarah, he beat you and he raped you!" Jareth yelled cruelly. Sarah retreated into a little ball and closed her eyes. Instantly, Jareth regretted saying what he had said.

"I know that, Jareth," Sarah said in a shaky voice, hinting that she was about to cry.

"Why didn't you stay with me, Sarah? I would have protected you and..." Jareth broke off.

"And what?" Sarah asked, beginning to cry softly. Jareth left the sentance unfinished and walked over to Sarah and hugged her, stroking her hair away from her face.

"I could have saved you from this happening."

"I know that. I know," Sarah cried.

"Sarah, let me take you away. Just for one week. A week of no pain, no lies," Jareth begged. Sarah looked up at him, her eyes full of a hope she hadn't believed existed.

"One week?" she asked Jareth.

"Just one week, no more, but no less. That's all, Sarah," Jareth said softly. Sarah nodded.

"Alright. Just for one week, though," Sarah said as she started to get up. "Jareth helped her and helf her close.

"Close your eyes" Jareth whispered into Sarah's ear. Sarah obliged and closed them tightly. When she opened them, she was back on her house.

"Pack what you need," Jareth said. Sarah smiled and started to pack, leaving the past behind her.


	5. More Pain

**Memories**

Sarah began to pack what she needed. As she was packing, the door to her room burst open. She turned around and saw Chad, his face drunk.

"Sarah, you're coming with me!"

"JARETH!" Sarah screamed to no avail as Chad approached her.

"Jareth!" Chad mimicked. "It's no good to call for him, Sarah. If only you knew." Sarah paused for a moment.

"Knew what?"

"Your friend Jareth and I have come to an arrangement. You see my dear Sarah, I know all about the Goblin King. I wished for him to take away my sister, and he did. Keep in mind, this is when I was gone for that day. I didn't want to beat the Labyrinth, so I let him keep her under the condition that he would let me have you and do whatever I want to you. He's still the same cruel Fae you met a year ago," Chad laughed. Sarah opened her mouth in horror.

"NO! You're lying! He would never come to an arrangement like that!" Sarah cried, confused.

"You see Sarah, he let me beat you. Don't you think he would have stopped me if he had really cared for you? He doesn't care for you, Sarah. No one does and no one ever will!" Chad laughed.

Sarah closed her eyes and started to cry. Was he speaking the truth? "No! Jareth said he would always watch over me that day!" Sarah thought. Chad began to approach Sarah as he brought the bottle he had in his hand and brought it down on her head. Sarah was knocked out cold.

Jareth had remained outside when he saw a figure carrying another out of the back of the house. He approached them and saw the figure was Sarah and Chad. He started to run to them.

"SARAH!" Jareth screamed as he was running. Chad turned around and shot Jareth with a gun he had hidden. The bullet grazed his arm as he fell to the grassy knoll. He remained on the ground for some time before he fainted.

Sarah slowly woke up. Her head was killing her, and her legs were sore. She tried to stand up, only to look down in horror to find out that they were shackled, as were her hands. She began to struggle to get free. When she heard a door open, she stopped and pretended to be asleep. The figure lowered down and looked at Sarah's face. The figure was Chad. Sarah could tell it was Chad because of the alcohol on his breath. Chad spit in her face and left the room.

When Jareth woke up, he was in the hospital. A nurse was checking his vitals.

"What happened?" Jareth asked her. The nurse looked at him.

"You were shot and stabbed, sir. You're lucky to be alive."

"Where's Sarah?" he demanded to know. The nurse shrugged her shoulders and left the room.

"Sarah, call me," Jareth said before slipping into a deep sleep.

Sarah woke up to a pain in on her bottom. The pain became worse as she hard grunting behind her. She was standing up. She began to scream as a hand from behind her came out and punched her. She soon realized what was happening. Chad was raping her again.

"Stop! Stop!" Sarah began to scream and cry. She heard a laugh behind her.

"No way!" Chad said as he began to pull out and enter her faster and faster. Sarah eventually passed out from the physical and emotional pain.

When Chad had stopped, he had untied Sarah from where she was and ran away. Sarah was locked in an abandoned warehouse, dying.

"I wish- I wish that the Goblin King would come take me away," Sarah whispered, forgetting what Chad had told her earlier. Before Sarah fainted, she felt herself being picked up and hearing a familiar voice:

"Sarah..."

Sarah had called Jareth, and he was saving her. He opened his hand to reveal a crystal, and before you knew it, they both were in the UnderGround. Sarah had not moved since he had take her, and this worried him.

Jareth was now in the throne room, still holding Sarah. He quickly walked to his bed chambers and laid Sarah down on the bed.

"Sarah?" he whispered as he gently shook her. To his surprise, Sarah opened her eyes. She suddenly began to cry.

"Get away from me," She weeped, scrunching up in a little ball. Jareth was confused.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"I know what you did!" Sarah screamed as she sat up, her eyes laden with tears. "You lied to me, you bastard! You let him rape me! You probally were laughing your ass off the whole fucking time!" Sarah screamed. Jareth looked at her, his eyes smoldering.

"I do not know what you are talking about Sarah," he said honestly. How could he lie to Sarah? "I never lied to you. I would never let someone hurt you like that!" he screamed back at her. Sarah remained undaunted.

"Yes you did. Jareth, why? How could you make a promise like that?" Sarah cried as she fell back down on the bed. Jareth sighed heavily. He opened his enclosed hand and revealed another crystal.

"Sarah, please look at me," Jareth said. Sarah sat up sniffling and looked at him. "Look into the crystal," Jareth said, his eyes locked on Sarah.

Sarah looked in the crystal as Chad materialized in it. Chad was laughing in his car.

"God, that bitch is stupid. She doesn't know I read that little book and made all that shit up! How gullible can she be?" Chad laughed and the crystal faded away. Sarah had stopped crying. Her sadness was now replaced with anger and the need to apologize.

"Jareth-" Sarah began.

"Sarah, how could you believe him? I said I cared you you. I do. I always will," Jareth said, his voice breaking. Sarah started to cry silently. Sarah got off the bed and went to a different room.

Sarah was in the guest room, one of Jareth's goblins showing her the way. She had been crying for the last hour. She was hurt and felt betrayed. Sarah felt sorry for believing Chad's word over Jareth.

When Sarah had stopped crying, her door opened.

"Sarah, may I come in?" Jareth's voice said. Sarah sat up and saw Jareth at the doorway. Sarah nodded and Jareth approached the bed.

"Jareth, I am sorry. God, I am so sorry. I can't believe I actually believed that bastard! Please-" Jareth interrupted Sarah with a featherlight kiss. Sarah felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"I know, Sarah. It does hurt me that you would think that, and I do forgive you," Jareth said, wiping away Sarah's tear. Sarah nodded. Jareth kissed her one last time before he left the room. Jareth had made her feel better, but Sarah would have to find her own way to apologize.

It was almost midnight. Jareth was in his room, watching the embers from the fire dance. He was about to fall asleep when he heard his door open. He looked over at it when he saw Sarah walk in over to his chair. She stood behind him and slowly began to massage his shoulders...

I know...I know. cliffhanger!


	6. But my dreams, they aren't as empty

**Memories**

As Sarah was massaging his shoulders, Jareth's hand softly grabbed her wrist and brought her to the front. The fire crackled as Sarah lowered her head down and kissed Jareth.

All of a sudden, Jareth pulled away.

"Sarah, you've been throught too much right now. This doesn't feel right," he said looking into Sarah's eyes. Sarah gave a weak smile and nodded. When she turned around, Jareth stood up and grabbed her arm, not knowing what he was doing. He spun Sarah around to face him and kissed her madly. When he pulled back, Sarah had a surprised look on her face. Immediately, Jareth began to stammer out an apology.

"I-I-I didn't mean- I didn't want to- I mean I did, but I didn't want to," he stammered. Sarah smiled and nodded. Sarah turned around and left the room.

As Sarah went into her room, she turned on the c.d played she had packed and began to listen to Evanescence's "Taking Over Me". She focused on Jareth as the song played.

_...You don't remember me, but I remember you,_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do..._

_...I believe in you,_

_I'd give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me..._

_...Have you forgotten all I know? And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand,_

_I know you loved me then..._

_...I believe in you,_

_I'd give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me..._

_...I look in the mirror and see your face,_

_If I look deep enough,_

_So many things inside that are just like you,_

_Your taking over..._

_...I believe in you,_

_I'd give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me..._

_...I believe in you, _

_I'll give up everything just to find you,_

_I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,_

_You're taking over me..._

_...Taking over me,_

_You're taking over me,_

_Taking over me,_

_Taking over me..._

As the song ended, Sarah fell into the sweet bliss of sleep. Dreams soon began to fill her head.

"Jareth, stop!" a woman laughed in the background. Sarah opened her eyes instantly and realized she was dreaming when she saw a garden, full of beautiful blossoming flowers. She spun around at the sound of a man's laughter, Jareth's laughter. It was the first time she had heard Jareth actually laugh a warm laugh, one far from his cruel nature.

"Alright, Kaiya. I'll stop," Jareth said, the laughter subsiding. The woman sighed and turned around to face Sarah. Sarah gasped. The woman, Kaiya, looked _exactly _like Sarah.

Suddenly, the background seemed to peel away and Sarah was watching Chad rape her. In dreams they say you can't feel, but Sarah felt everything he was doing to her. She began to scream.

Sarah woke up to the feeling of cold water being splashed on her face. She sat upright and saw a woman splashing the water on her face.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked, wiping the water off of her face.

"I am Ophelia. I am sorry to wake you, but milord heard you screaming and told me to come to you. He is off in the bathroom fetching some water for you," Ophelia had said as she stood up and sauntered off. Jareth walked in and he was holding a cup of water.

"Are you alright, Sarah?" Jareth asked as he approached the bed, holding out the cup for Sarah. Sarah took it and nodded.

"What was the matter?" Jareth had asked her. Sarah shook her head as she felt silent tears stream down her cheeks.

"I had a dream and then a nightmare. It was nothing," Sarah said.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because of my nightmare," Sarah said, hoping Jareth would understand what she was talking about. He did and nodded.

"Well, it's still night. Would you like to try to sleep again?"

"Y-Yeah. I can try."

"Alright. Would you like me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

"Please." Jareth sat down and held her hand until she fell asleep. When she finally fell asleep, Jareth regretted letting her hand go for the night.


	7. Mystery Guest

**Memories**

Sarah woke up to the sound of a piano playing. She stood up and followed the sound. Suddenly, a new melody started to platy, accomponied by the most beautiful singing Sarah had ever heard.

_...I've been looking in the mirror for so long._

_That I've come to believe my souls on the other side._

_Oh the little pieces falling, shatter._

_Shards of me,_

_To sharp to put back together._

_To small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

_If I try to touch her,_

_And I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more..._

_...Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me,_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this,_

_Will make sense when I get better._

_I know the difference,_

_Between myself and my reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder,_

_Which of us do you love._

_So I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no..._

_Bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe,_

_I breathe-_

_I breathe no more..._

The song had ended, leaving Sarah spellbound. She quickly ran to the room where the music was coming from and looked at the piano. She saw a woman, with hair like hers, playing music. Sarah slowly approached the woman and put a hand on her shoulder. The woman gasped and turned around. Sarah screamed. It was the woman from her dream. Sarah screamed as she ran from the room. as she was running, she ran into Jareth.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's a woman in there, she was playing the piano!" Sarah managesd to say. Jareth gently pushed her aside and walked to the room. He approached the bench and saw a hair clip, laden with diamonds and sapphires. He gasped. Jareth slowly picked it up, not wanting to let it go.

"Jareth?" he heard Sarah say. He looked at her and then back at the clip. The clip was no longer there.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, approaching him. Jareth shook his head to say no and fainted.

"Oh my God," Sarah said, kneeling down beside him. "Ophelia, help me!" she screamed as Ophelia came running in.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He was fine just a scond ago, then he fainted. He was looking at a hair clip."

Ophelia froze."Did it have sapphires and diamonds in it?"

"Yes, it did."

"Oh my heavens!" Ophelia said. Jareth stirred.

"What happened?" he asked, holding his head.

"You fainted," Sarah said. She then turned to Ophelia.

"What's so special about a hair clip?"

Ophelia began to speak, only to be silenced by Jareth's face, which silently said "no". Ophelia nodded, then quickly shook her head.

"I don't know. It might have been mine. I've was looking for a hair clip like that," Ophelia stumbled out. Sarah looked at her disbelieveingly. She sighed and looked back at Jareth.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I can manage," Jareth said as he started to get up. He quickly left the room.

Jareth went in his room, pacing back and forth. He was now positive of his earlier estimates. The hair clip was a sign from her. It had to be. "She is here, in this very castle!" Jareth thought out loud.

"Who?" a voice asked. Jareth turned around and saw Sarah, her amrs crossed and her foot tapping.

"Sarah, it's very rude not to knock, but in your case, I'll make an exception," Jareth said, turning to face her.

"You didn't answer my question, Jareth. Who?"

"It's complicated. Very, very complicated, Sarah. are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."


	8. A First Time For Everything

**Memories**

"A woman from my past. That's all," Jareth said, not bothering to divulge too much information. Sarah threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I give up!" she yelled as she left the room. Jareth chuckled and smiled. His smile soon dissapated. He went to his door to make sure it was locked. He locked it and went to his mantel. Tapping on a stone, he pulled it out and inside the small crevice was a box. He opened the box, full of letters and jewelry. He pulled out a letter and one hair clip with sapphires and diamonds. He went to his bed and opened the letter.

_"My love, _

_I had the most beautiful night with you last night. I never knew you could be so loving and gentle. I hope we can have more nights like that in the very near future. _

_With all of my love,_

_Kaiya _

_P.S- I would like to play for you tomorrow night."_

Jareth felt a single tear fell down his cheek. He folded the letter back up and held the clip in his hands.

**Flashback:**

"Kaiya, you look radiant!" Jareth exclaimed as a beautiful woman came down the stars, dressed in a blue and white satin gown. She smiled as she took Jareth's arm. Jareth led her to the Ballroom, full of people, laughing and dancing. A familiar song began to play.

Jareth took her by the arm and spun her about, having her dress flow with her. He brought her closr to him and laughed.

"Kaiya, are you happy here?" Jareth asked her.

"Of course I am! What would have you think otherwise?" Kaiya asked him, her eyes flashing.

"At night, I hear you cry. You keep saying you want to go home," Jareth explained to her.

Kaiya found herself blushing. Had she offended him?

"Maybe a little bit, I do want to go home. I don't kow why. But I've never been happier here. I love it here."

That made Jareth smile. Anything Kaiya did made him smile.

**End Flashback**

Jareth found himself weeping for a lost love. Someone must have heard him, because there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he screamed cruelly.

"It's Amaya. I was wondering if you were coming down any time doon, milord."

"I'll be down when I want to be down!"

"Fine!" Amaya screamed through the oak door and left. Jareth looked down at the hair clip, twirling it in his hands. He began to weep again when another knock came at his door. Not even bothering to waste his voice, he gathered the letter and the clip and put it back in the box. He walked to the door and opened it. It was Sarah.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"No, and it is nothing I want to discuss with you," Jareth said coldly to her for the first time since he had seen her again. He saw the hurt in Sarah's eyes.

"Fine. Just wanted to make sure you're alright," she said as she turned around and walked back to her room. Jareth sighed and retreated back to his own room, closing the door.

As Sarah went to her room, she turned on her c.d player and began to listen to some more music.

_...She eyes me like a pisces when i am weak_

_I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box_

_for weeks_

_I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_

_I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn back_

_hey, wait, I got a new complaint,_

_forever in dept to your priceless advice_

_hey, wait, I got a new complaint,_

_forever in dept to your priceless advice_

_hey, wait, i got a new complaint,_

_forever in dept to your priceless advice_

_your advice_

_meat eating orchids forgive no-one just yet,_

_cut myself on angel hair and babys breath,_

_broken hymen of your highness i'm left black,_

_throw down your umbilical noose so i can climb right back_

_hey, wait, I got a new complaint,_

_forever in dept to your priceless advice_

_hey, wait, I got a new complaint,_

_forever in dept to your priceless advice_

_hey, wait, i got a new complaint,_

_forever in dept to your priceless advice_

_your advice_

_She eyes me like a pisces when, I am weak_

_Ive been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_

_Ive been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_

_i wish i could eat your cancer when you turn back..._

Her thoughts circled on Jareth as the song played. She thought of him as the meat-eating orchids. He would forgive no one just yet. She sighed and turned off the c.d player. Jareth had spoken sruelly to her. This hurt her. She couldn't hurt him, though. She had already hurt him enough by defeating the Labyrinth. Sarah gathered up her remaining courage and went to Jareth.

Jareth heard some knocking at his door and sighed in anger. "Why do people keep disturbing me?" he thought as he went to the door. He opened it and saw Sarah. He was about to speak, but Sarah beat him.

"What is your problem? You've been hiding in here for almost three hours!" she yelled to him.

"You don't know the half of it, my dear. Now if you would kindly-"

"What? Leave? Hell no! I honestly don't plan on leaving until I get some answers!

"Sarah, please...just...go!" Jareth boomed.

"NO!" Sarah screamed back at him. Jareth lost his control. He rose his hand up high and brought it down on Sarah's fragile face. Sarah fell to the floor, her head in her hands. Jareth's mismatched eyes became wide with horror. He had broken his promise.

Sarah began to cry and speak through her sobs.

"All men are the same! Human or Fae, all they will do is hurt you!" she weeped. Jareth kneeled down and tried to explain. There was no explanation for what he did, though.

"Sarah, I-"

"Take me back! Take me back to the AboveGround!" Sarah screamed, sitting up. Jareth looked at her face and regretted hitting her. Her face was crimson, and was bleeding. Jareth sighed and nodded.

In an instant, Sarah found herself in her room, on her bed. She was still crying.

Afer crying for what must have been hours, she stopped. Sarah went to the bathroom and opened up her dad's shaving kit. She picked up one of his razor blades, spinning it in her hands, watching her reflection in it. She sighed and held out her arm as she drew the blade across the middle of her arm.

A flood of relief came over Sarah. She closed her eyes in pleasure, soaking in the pain.

Jareth gasped at what he saw. His Sarah, his lovely, hurt Sarah, had just cut herself.


	9. Understanding

**Memories**

_**Note- This is a chapter written in song fiction form!**_

Jareth's mouth was open with horror. In a fury, he threw the crystal to the wall, shattering the image of Sarah's bleeding arm.

Sarah put the razor blade back and exited the bathroom. She laid down on her bed and watched the blood fall from her arm to the floor. The pain had soon left her arm, and now, euphoria overcame her. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Jareth turned into his owl form and flew out the window, heading to the AboveGround.

_...You hold the answers deep within your own mind..._

Sarah woke up to the sound of her own crying. She sat up and wiped away her tears. Taking note of the time, she tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. Her thoughts became focused on Jareth. He had hit her, making him no different from Chad. Deep inside her own mind, she knew the answer to why he had done it.

Jareth was flying to Sarah's house, wanting to be with her, wanting to apologize.

_...Consciously you've forgotten it,_

_That's the way the human mind works..._

Sarah sat up and hugged her knees, still crying. It had now begun to rain, the sky crying tears of anger and sorrow, crying for Sarah. Sarah looked out her window as lightning flashed through the sky. She saw a snow white owl perched on the window sill, staring out her through unnerving, mismatched eyes. Sarah sniffle and went to the window and opened it, rain pouring through into her room. The owl flew in and circled above Sarah's head before landing.

Jareth, in his owl form, started to think as Sarah approached him. Did she know he was sorry? Did she know that he hadn't meant it? He sighed to himself. Sarah knew the answer withing her own mind, but now she had forgotten it. After all, that's the way the human mind works. Sarah knew it and had forgotten it, but he would help her remember.

_...Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us to entertain,_

_we reject it..._

Sarah slowly approached the owl, not wanting it to fly away. She knew it wouldn't, but she still did not want to risk it. Sarah held out her arm so the owl could mount it. The owl did, and seemed to look at her as if saying "I am here now, Sarah. What is your wish?" Sarah gace a weak smile. It soon faded as if she realized what she was doing.

"What do you want Jareth?" Sarah asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. She set the owl down on her bed. A cloud of smoke billowed, temporarily blinding Sarah. When the smoke cleared, Sarah saw Jareth, his arms folded and his eyes smoldering.

"I wanted to see if you were okay. However, I know that the answer to that is a resounding "no"." Jareth stated. Sarah sniggered and held out her arm. Jareth gasped. Instead of one cut, their were about twenty. Her arm had now become a temple of scars. Jareth reached his hand out cautiously and touched her arm. Sarah soon jerked it away and turned around, facing the window.

_...We erase it from our memories,_

_But the imprint is always there..._

Jareth put on a crual face, and slowly approached Sarah He put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around, her arms flailing in the air, an image that Jareth soon remembered. As she approached his face, his lips came crashing down upon hers.

At first, Sarah was shocked, tense. She then slowly relaxed. Who was she to deny her own wishes, his wishes? She felt a hand creeping up her lower back to her neck, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up with excitement. A small chuckle broke the airy silence. Soon, they both had to break away for air. Sarah turned around and walked to the window again.

_...Can't wash it all away, can't wish it all away..._

"A kiss won't make it go away, Jareth. You can't wish all the pain, all the hurt away. You just can't," Sarah said as she stifled cries. Jareth looked at her confused and walked toward her again. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around slowly. She was crying. He sighed heavily and turned away.

"Jareth, please go. I need to be alone right now," Sarah said. Jareth spun on his heels furiously.

"Why? So you can hurt yourself again?" he screamed. Sarah whimpered and fell back. Jareth adavanced upon her.

:"I refuse to just watch you hurt you yourself anymore than you've already been hurt!" he yelled at her. Jareth realized how close he was to Sarah and backed off. Sarah grabbed his hand and brought him closer to her. She could feel his breath hot on her skin. She brought him closer and kissed him.

_...Can hope it all away, can't cry it all away..._

This time, neither of them pulled away. They became enamored with everything- each other's curves, the crevices between their skin- everything. Jareth lifted Sarah off of the ground and led her to the bed.

_...The pain that grips you, the fear that binds you, releases life in me..._

They broke away from each other, only to ravish themselves even more. Sarah began to move her hands to Jareth's chest, slowly taking off his shirt, her hands massaging his chest in the process. His hands found her shirt buttons and began to undo them, kssing her neck and moving down with each button.

_To be continued..._


	10. Wash It All Away

**Memories**

_**Note- This is a continuation of Chapter Nine: Understanding**_

_...In our mutual shame, we idolize..._

As the buttons began to become unclasped, their need for each other increased. As her shirt fell to the ground, the moonlight revealed her pale skin. Jareth kissed her neck as his hands traveled to her back, unhooking her bra.

_...To blind them from the truth that finds a way from who we are..._

Sarah's hands were at Jareth's neck slowly caressing it. She felt his hands go to her back and she gave a small moan. She heard Jareth give a soft chuckle. He went to her ear and whispered:

"Do you want me to stop?"

Sarah shook her head "no" and whispered no. He gave another small chuckle and began an assault on her lips. Sarah's hands now began to move to the bottom of Jareth's shirt. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as she brought the shirt to his chest. Jareth broke away from her lips as he sat up, taking off his shirt, revealing a well muscled upper body. Sarah gave a weak smile as Jareth bent down again to Sarah's lips. Ecstacy coursed through their veins as their tongues met.

_...Please don't be afraid..._

Sarah's body was now fully nude, as was Jareth's. She could feel his hard muscle between her legs, begging to be inside of her. Sarah wanted to feel him inside of her, wanting to have him move inside of her.

_...When the darkness fades away, the dawn will break the silence screaming in our hearts..._

Jareth was nearly to the point of breaking. But he couldn't let Sarah know. After all, what would Sarah think of him then? He felt Sarah roll over so that she was now on top of him. sarah felt his muscle even better now from this position, and could no longer bear it.

_...My love for you still burns..._

Jareth saw a look in Sarah's eyes he had never seen in her before. Was it love or lust? Whatever it was, the look made Jareth want her even more.

_...This I do for you, before I try to fight the truth my final time..._

Jareth positioned himslef so he could easily enter her. With one fluid motion, he did.

_...We're supposed to try and be real..._

Sarah felt no pain, only pleasure as he began to move inside her.

_...And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real..._

After an hour, they were in each other's arms. This would be a night they would never forget as long as they lived.

_...Can't wash it all away, can't wish it all away..._

It was now almost one o'clock, and Sarah was still awake, as was Jareth. They had remained in silence for almost two hours, just holding each other.

"I'm sorry for making you come up here," Sarah said, sitting up and brushing her hair behind her back with her hands. Jareth propped himself up forward and looked at her.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

_...Can't cry it all away, can't scratch it all away..._

"I wanted to be alone for a while."

"Why? So you could just find another way to hurt yourself?" Jareth spat out. Sarah sighed and turned away.

_...Lying beside you, listening to you breathe..._

"It's just that I've been in a lot of pain lately. And what you did seemed to have just triggered what I did."

"I'm sorry," he said, looking down.

_...The life that flows inside of you, burns inside of me..._

Sarah laid back down and Jareth followed suit. Sarah turned on her side facing Jareth.

"That wasn't the first time I've done that," Sarah said looking at him. Jareth immediately turned on his side to face Sarah.

"When I was twelve, I started to date Chad. He hit me after our second date and when I got home, I lost it. Dad told me I needed to break up with him, but I told him I was a big girl and that I can handle myself," Sarah said, looking down at her arm. Her scars were now fading for some reason. It was probaly the magic she felt with Jareth that helped them heal.

_...Hold and speak to me of love without a sound..._

Jareth took Sarah softly on her scarred arm and looked at it.

"I didn't know. One thing I do know in my heart is that I most likely triggered your problem again," Jareth said, his voice starting to break. As soon as he heard it, he sniffled and composed himself. Sarah chuckled softly and put her hand to his face.

_...Tell me you will live through this and I will die for you..._

"Do you think you can manage being here by yourself?" Jareth asked Sarah, hoping she would say no. Sarah sighed deeply and shook her head.

_...Cast me not away, say you'll be with me..._

"I can't stand to stay here another night. I want to be with you," Sarah said sheepishly.

_...For I know I can not bear it all alone..._

Jareth nearly jumped up and down for joy. He restrained himself and smiled. He nodded.

_...You're not alone, are you?..._

_...Never... Never..._

"Get dressed if you really mean that," Jareth said as his mismatched eyes glittered in the pale moonlight. Sarah smiled and raced to her closet, finding some clothes and packing some with her.

_...Can't fight it all away,can't hope it all away..._

As Jareth began to get dressed, he noticed something on Sarah's nightstand. It was a hairclip. One with sapphires and diamonds on it.

_...Can't scream it all away, It just won't fade away, No, No..._

As he reached down to pick it up, it disappeared into thin air. He sat down on the bed and just stared at the table. He felt a single tear drip down his cheek.

_...Can't wash it all away, can't wish it all away..._

Sarah saw that Jareth was staring. She heard some sniffles and went to see what was the problem. She saw that Jareth was crying silently.

_...Can't cry it all away, can't scratch it all away..._

Jareth looked through his misty eyes and saw Sarah kneeling down in front of him, wiping away his tears.

_...Can't fight it all away_

_Can't hope it all away_

_Can't scream it all away_

_Ooh, it all away_

_Ooh, it all away..._

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked softly. Jareth nodded and stood up. Sarah stood up and wrapped Jareth in her arms. Jareth did the same and in a blink of the eye, they were in the Underground.

_...But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten..._

_...Because I'm tired of it too..._

_...Because I'm tired of it too..._

_...Because I'm tired of it too..._

_...Because I'm tired of it too..._

_...Because I'm tired of it too..._


	11. A Possibility of Truth

**Memories**

When Sarah opened her eyes, she was in her room that Jareth had let her sleep in when she was there. Sarah looked at her arm and saw that the scars were now fully gone. She smiled and laid down on the bed, thinking of what had happened recently. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

About an hour later, Sarah woke up to a voice. The voice was singing.

_...Playground school bell rings again,_

_Rain clouds come to play again._

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello i'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe,_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream._

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken,_

_Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,_

_don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,_

_Hello I'm still here,_

_All that's left of yesterday..._

Sarah became determined to find out where the voice was coming from. She exited her room and went into the main foyer. The voice resonated through the walls.

"I'm never going to find out who is singing that!" Sarah exclaimed, pouting. Suddenly, she saw a figure race past the hall across the foyer. Sarah ran to the hall and followed the direction, only to run into a wall.

"Great. Just great," Sarah said, crouching down on the floor. Memories from her first experience in the Labyrinth came flooding back to her. She remembered that nothing was as it seemed.

Standing up, she walked to the wall slowly and put her hands to it. It seemed pretty solid. She rubbed her hands around the wall, trying to see if there was a loose brick or something.

She pushed a brick and it went inside.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, pushing the wall back. When the wall reached it's limit, Sarah walked past it and walked into a room. Spider webs clung to the furniture. She walked in farther and saw a room that looked like hers. The architechture was beautiful, having a Greek infulence on the room. Sarah approached the bed, and felt a cold hand on her shoulder, she turned around quickly, only to see that no one was there.

A force pushed her back to the bed, like a strong gust of wind. Her head hit the bedframe and she blacked out.

"Jareth-I don't know what to say. It's beautiful," a woman with a familiar voice said.

"I'm glad you like it," Jareth said as he approaching her back. The woman turned around from a cascading waterfall and smiled. It was the woman who looked like Sarah.

Jareth held out his arms and the woman walked to the open embrace.

"Kaiya...I love you," Jareth said softly.

Kaiya smiled and turned around. She kissed Jareth softly on the lips.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Sarah heard a voice scream. Sarah groaned and sat up, rubbing her head. She looked at the entrance and saw Jareth, his eyes furios. He quickly approached the bed.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked more calmly this time, his mismatched eyes still furious. Sarah looked at him deeply, apologizing.

"I saw something run to the wall and I pushed a brick. I got inside here then."

Jareth looked around and sat on the bed. He shook his head sadly. Sarah looked at him, her head cocked to the side.

"Jareth, I think it's time you tell me who Kaiya is."


	12. Tale As Old As Time

**Memories**

**NOTE**

**I have disabled anonomyous reviews because of a really nasty and rude review I received. Sorry if this causes and inconvenience for anyone! This review was not constructive critism.**

Jareth sighed once again and started to speak. As he was speaking, his voice began to break.

"Sixteen years ago, there was a tale of a prophecy in my kingdom. It stated that the King would fall in love and that he would have to choose between two things. His kingdom or his love."

"As he was walking in the woods one day, he came across a maiden, sitting beside a pool of water. He approached her and saw that she had been attacked by a band of rogue goblins."

As Jareth began to speak, the room started to peel away to the woods. Sarah opened her mouth as to say something, but she couldn't. Her voice had simply left her. Jareth began to walk to a pool of water where a young lady was sitting, somehow reliving his past. They began to speak.

"What happened?" he asked as he kneeled down beside her. The woman turned and faced Jareth. It was the woman Sarah had kept seeing.

"I was attacked!" she exclaimed, showing her fury in her voice. Obviously, this had never happened to her before.

"By who?" Jareth asked, somehow hypnotized.

"Goblins," she said, trying to stand up. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud, landing on her ankle.

Jareth moved to her and lifted up her dress, revealing her ankle. There was no doubt that it was broken.

"You are in no condition to go anywhere, let alone stand up," he said, looking at her ankle. The woman pouted.

"It's not fair!" she exclaimed, taking her ankle in her hand.

Jareth smiled softly, a smile that turned up the ends of his lips so that they were pefectly straight.

"I can heal it," he said reaching toward his waist. He pulled out a leather pouch and took and a slimy looking substance and rubbed it on her ankle.

Sarah walked up to Jareth and saw that he was still locked in a hypnotic gaze. She gently touched his shoulder and he broke from it. He was interrupted by Sarah.

"Was he name Kaiya?" she asked softly. Jareth turned to her and nodded slowly, tears falling down his cheek.

"How did you know?" he asked, wiping away the tears.

"Whenever I would try to sleep, I would dream about you and a woman who looked like me. Her name was Kaiya."

Jareth stood up and walked away. Sarah remained in her same spot before she broke down into tears and crumbled to the floor.

**I'm sorry it's so short this time. I'm working on some other stories on my other account. Sorry!**


	13. The Music Box

**Memories**

NOTE: I am SO sorry for my last chapter. This one will be better and will give you more of a background on some things that you MUST be dying to know :):). Also, there will be parts of a song in this chapter. I own this song. So NO touchy!

As Sarah lay on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks, she began to hear a voice.

_...You need to know, I'll always be there for you..._

The voice was loud, resonating through the room. It was coming from the room as a matter of fact. Sarah stood up, wiping away her tears. The voice continued to sing.

_...You need to understand, I can't control my own destiny..._

Sarah walked to the vanity table, her hands trailing the chair. She pulled out the chair and sat down, looking into the mirror as if she was seeing someone on the other side. Sarah pulled her eyes from the mirror and looked at a small music box. She opened it slowly. There were to figurines on the top, dancing as they were wrapped in each other's arms. The voice swelled loudly as the box opened.

_...It's hard to say I love you,_

_When it's love I cannot see..._

_...I want you to know, I'm sorry..._

The voice-the song- all sounded so familiar to Sarah. Her mouth opened as soon as the previous line was over, accompanying the tune in her head.

"It may be difficult at first, saying you're sorry isn't the worst," she sang. She froze as soon as she finished singing it.

"How do I know that song?" she asked herself, her hands tracing the figurines. She looked inside of the box and saw a hairclip. A hairclip with diamonds and sapphires. She gingerly picked it up, careful not to drop it. It was a beautiful clip, the diamonds and sapphires swirling together. Her fingers traced the pattern, and then put it back down.

As she put it down, she noticed a corner at the bottom of the box sticking up. She gently tugged at it and the whole bottom ripped. As she was putting it back down, she noticed a piece of paper on the bottom. Sarah picked it up and unrolled it from it's tomb. She started to read it.

_"My dearest Jareth,_

_It is with a heavy heart I write this letter. Something has happened to me. What it is, I can not say. I have made a decision that will alter the course of both our lives. Right now, it seems as a very selfish choice, but it's just that way. I fear that I am in too deep with so many things, and they are dangerous to the both of us. I have heard of the prophecy, that you will have to choose between the kingdom and your true love. What I am doing will make it easier for you to decide. Actually, it will have you decide with no problem whatsoever. I do love you with all my heart, and I am sorry to hurt you._

_Even In Death, Kaiya."_

Sarah was shaking as she put the letter down. So many thoughts, so many emotions ran through her head. What happened? What did she do? What dangerous things? Sarah put her hand to her head and turned around to look at the door. She saw Jareth leaning against the frame. Sarah looked back down at the letter and put it back in the little box. Turning around again, she looked at Jareth. Silence sat throughout the room as a cat would sit on a windowsill. Jareth broke the silence after ten minutes.

"I gave that music box to her. I remember she would always sing to it's tune, making up the words as she went along," he said, looking at the music box.

Sarah smiled sadly and nodded her head.

"I see you found the note," Jareth added. Sarah nodded again.

"I suppose I guess I should explain to you some things, more thoroughly than before," he said. Sarah took a breath and nodded.

"That night, when I got her letter, it shattered my heart. I didn't understand what she was going to do. She was at her house when she had it sent. I was determined to go talk to her to try to make sense of things. I arrived to find her staring into the fireplace, crying. I walked to her and turned her around. There was something different about her eyes. It was as if the will to live was no longer there. Her eyes had lost their sparkle, their laughter," Jareth said as he moved to sit down on the bed.

"It took me a while to realize that something was wrong. Her eyes started to flutter wildly and her breath became labored. She started to fall and I caught her. Her whole body began to shake, and I didn't know what to do. She looked up at me, and her eyes were full of so much pain. I looked around to see if she had done or taken anything that would contribute to this. That's when I saw it. There was a vial on the table. I grabbed it and looked at it. It was hemlock," Jareth said, one tear falling down to his cheek. "She had posioned herself. I'm never going to forget what she said to me."

After a moment of silence, Sarah asked him the question he knew she would ask. Sarah was crying softly, tears streaming down her cheek.

"What did she say?" she asked softly.

Jareth was now crying, uncaring of the tears streaming down his face. "She said she had to do it."

Sarah remained seated for a second, then walked to the bed where Jareth was crying. She sat down beside him and slowly put her arm around him, and then her other arm. He was still crying, his emotions showing freely.

"I just don't understand what would make her do that," he sobbed.

"Shhh. It's okay," Sarah said, her arm running up and down his back.

"No, it's not. It wasn't suppose to be like that," he said through sobs. Sarah pulled away from him and grabbed him by the shoulders. He looked at her, his eyes glazed with tears.

"Jareth, it was a choice she made. You couldn't have done anything to change that," Sarah said shakily, her own eyes shedding tears. "It wasn't your fault."

Jareth took a deep breath and nodded, wiping away his tears. He stood up and held out his hand for Sarah to take. She took it, feeling in the warmth.

"Sarah, I need to show you something."

Jareth led Sarah out of the room through the falls. They walked for a couple of minutes before coming to a door. As he opened it, Sarah's eyes widened. In the room, there were many books, but there was something in the center of the room that caught her attention. It was a tattered book. For some reason, it seemed so familiar, but so distant at the same time. She approached it and saw that there were words in it. She looked closer and saw that they were written in her hand writing.

"Why is it in my handwriting?" she turned around to ask Jareth. He walked slowly to her.

"Sarah, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet," he said in an omniscent tone.

Sarah turned the pages of the book, and found that they were words to a song. She read it over and gasped. Those were words to a song she had written when she was fourteen. So many things began to soar through her head. How did he get this? When did he get this?

The song title was "Reborn".

Suddenly, Sarah understood. She understood why the songs sounded so familiar. She understood why she looked like Kaiya. She understood why Jareth had her song book.

She was Kaiya reincarnated.

As soon as the revelation settled in her mind, she turned to Jareth. The room started to spin. She began to crumble to the floor. The last thing she remembered was Jareth rushing to her.


	14. A New Enemy

**Memories**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews!**

Sarah woke up on Jareth's bed, her head throbbing. She sat up and put her hand to her head. The door opened loudly, hurting Sarah's head more than ever. She looked at the door and saw Ophelia.

"Feeling better, Sarah?" she asked as she walked to the bed, holding a tray in her hands. Sarah shook her head and laid back down.

"Well, can't change that. Can help it, though," Ophelia said as she pulled out a pill from her pocket.

"What's this?" Sarah asked groggily.

"It'll clear some things up for you," she said as she walked away, closing the doors behind her. Sarah looked at the pill and then swallowed it without a second thought. As soon as it settled in her stomache, she began to hallucinate. She saw Kaiya, the woman who looked like her, approach the bed. Her face, full of anguish and fear, looked at Sarah.

"Oh, no," she said. She put her arm around Sarah and lifted her up. Sarah nearly collapsed on the ground, but a force held her up. Kaiya led Sarah to the bathroom to the toilet. The water seemed to spin, making Sarah dizzy.

"Sarah, you need to throw up dear," she said, patting Sarah on the back. As soon as that was said, she opened her mouth, emptying the contents of her stomache. After a while, Sarah ulled back and leaned against the bath tub, taking in deep breaths. She looked ahead and saw Kaiya, who started to disappear into a thin vapor.

"Tell him the truth..." she said before she faded into the crisp air. Sarah closed her eyes and welcomed the darkness.

"Sarah...Sarah...wake up," a voice said full of worry. Sarah opened her eyes slowly and saw Jareth, gently slapping her cheek to wake her up. She groaned loudly.

"What happened?" she asked as he put his arms around her, standing her up.

"I don't know. Ophelia came up to me and said that you fainted."

I didn't faint. At least, I don't think," Sarah said as she steadied herself on his shoulder.

"You need to rest," he said as he led her back to the bedroom.

"I saw someone...someone gave me a pill...Kaiya helped me," Sarah mumbled out. Jareth patted her back and everything came rushing back to Sarah.

"Wait," she said, stopping in her tracks.

"What is it?" Jareth asked, his arm still around her.

"Ophelia gave me a pill. She said it would clear some things up for me. I remeber feeling weak and I saw Kaiya. She helped me stand up and walked me to the bathroom, telling me to throw up. Then she disappeared."

As Sarah was saying this, Ophelia came in. her mouth was open, her eyes dark and dangerous.

"Ophelia, what did you give Sarah?" Jareth spat out. Ophelia simply smiled.

"My lord, she is still delirious. This talk of ghosts and such-rubbish," she said. Jareth sighed. Sarah looked at her disgustedly.

"You're a liar! You gave me a pill!" Sarah yelled to her. Ophelia chuckled.

"See, Majesty?" she said. Jareth looked confused. He took in a deep breath.

"Alright, Ophelia. I think Sarah deos need some more rest," he said.

"Ophelia nodded and turned on her heel. Sarah could hear her chuckle darkly. She groaned and walked to the bed. Ophelia closed the door loudly. Sarah sat down on the bed and hugged her knees. Jareth sat down beside her.

"I'm not lying! She DID give me a pill!" Sarah said. Jareth nodded.

"I believe you, Sarah. Right now you need to rest, though."

Sarah sighed and turned around on the bed. Jareth laid down besider her and wrapped his arm around her. He lifted his head up and whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry about Ophelia. She knows better than to harm a guest," he whispered huskily and kissed her neck.

Sarah chuckled and turned around to face him.

"So now I'm a guest?" she asked, smiling, moving closer to Jareth. Jareth gulped when he noticed how close they were now, making Sarah chuckle again.

"Well, you can be whatever you want to be here," he said. Sarah nodded and moved her face closer to Jareth's, a few mere inches away from each other. He looked deep into her eyes, deep enough to penetrate her soul.

After almost a minute, they brought their lips together, ravenously kissing each other, hands exploring and labored breathing.

They pulled away from each other and both chuckled slowly.

"You do need to rest for a while," he said.

"I don't want to," she whispered, her hands moving all over his clothed body.

"Sarah, trust me. There will be plenty of time for this later," he chuckled as he kissed Sarah on the forehead. Sarah sighed as he stood up and walked away. She turned on her other side, so she could face the door. She didn't feel safe with Ophelia in the castle. Soon, she gave into the bliss of sleep.


	15. And The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Memories**

NOTE: This chapter will contain fragments of a song. I own this song, so again...NO TOUCHY! This will be one of my long chapters, so enjoy!

YAY! We did it! We got to 50 Reviews! Thank you sooo much! I love you all!

_...Don't fade into the darkness, please look for a light..._

_"Roses? Why am I smelling roses?" _Sarah wondered as she opened her eyes. She gasped. No longer was she in the King's bedroom. She was in a meadow. Sitting up, she felt something underneath her hand. Glancing down to see what it was, she heard a voice.

_...I don't want to see you lose again, I want to see you fight..._

"Why do I know that voice? Why do I know that song?" Sarah questioned herself.

The voice became louder, as if it was trying to scare something away...or maybe the opposite. Maybe it was trying to call someone, beckon them into the darkness.

_...You've got the strength to carry on, just do not ask why..._

Sarah stood up hypnotically, walking to a door that materialized out of no where. All the while, a voice calling her to come.

_...I don't want to see you hurt again, I don't want to see you die..._

Her eyes widened as she touched the doorknob. The door had started to evaporate. She quickly pulled her hand back and watched it disappear. As it finished vaporizing, something prodiced from it. A tiny "plop" hit the ground. Sarah kneeled down and searched the grass. She found something silver. It was a key.

"A key?" she asked herself, spinning it in her fingers. It looked like a simple key. She traced the ridges softly and felt something pierce her skin.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, taking her hand back and looking at her finger. A crimson line appeared slowly and started to flow.

As Sarah looked away from her finger, she saw a figure in the distance. It was approaching her. As the figure grew nearer, she stood up and began to walk forward.

The voice had now ceased, echoing through the calm meadow. Sarah stopped as she saw who the figure was. It was Kaiya.

"Why?" she asked Kaiya, wanting to know the many answers to her many questions. Kaiya shook her head and sighed.

"I can't tell you. I can only show you," she said, walking forward. Sarah could not move. Kaiya walked right into Sarah, imbedding herself into her. Even in her dream, everything started to spin, then suddenly freeze.

Sarah woke up to the sound of a knock.

"Who is it?" she asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead. The door opened and she saw Jareth. He walked in the room and sat down on the bed next to Sarah.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, his hand touching her cheek softly. Sarah closed her eyes, absorbing his touch and nodded. Jareth moved close to her ear and whispered to her.

"I need to show you something."

Sarah nodded as Jareth took her hand and stood her up.

"You need to keep your eyes closed," he said. Sarah laughed and closed them. She felt a silk cloth go over her eyes.

"What? Don't trust me?" she teased. He laughed softly.

"Just trust me," he said. Sarah searched for his hand and held it. She listened for any clue of where they were going, but to no avail. After walking for about ten minutes, they stopped. She heard a door open and was led into the room. Jareth went behind her and slowly undid the blindfold.

"Just undo it already!" Sarah laughed at anticipation. Jareth still undid it as slow as he could. When it finally fell to the floor, Sarah's eyes sparkled. She was in the center of a den. On the floor, there was a bearskin rug, a fire burning in front of it.

"Do you really think that I am that easy?" she asked, laughing.

"No. Well, at least not without a little...convincing," Jareth smiled as he wrapped one arm around Sarah's waist, his lips going to her neck. Sarah closed her eyes

"Believe me...that is _all _convinving I will need," Sarah laughed as she went to grab his other hand and brought it to her waist. He smiled as their lips met.

Sarah's hands went to the front of his shirt and began to massage his chest. She felt his hands move to the bottom of her shirt and lift it up slowly. They both knelt down on the bearskin rug, still kissing.

They were cut short by a knock.

"Just let them keep knocking," Sarah murmured through her lips. Jareth nodded, ignoring the knocking, until it grew louder.

"Damn it," he whispered. Sarah groaned as Jareth pulled away and went to answer the door.

"This better be important," he said angrily.

"It is, sire," a feminine voice said. Sarah knew it was Ophelia and let out a disgusted sigh.

"Well?"

"There seems to be a problem with the goblins outside the castle walls," she said.

"What of it?"

"The guards are being stubborn and are doing nothing about it," she said.

Jareth sighed and looked back at Sarah. She smiled and nodded him to go check it out. He quickly left the room. Ophelia stood at the doorway.

"How are you?" she said snidely.

"Oh, I'm just fine, despite the fact that you tried to kill me," Sarah replied.

Ophelia sighed and walked in the room. She sat down in a chair beside the rug.

"Dear, I hate to tell you this, but you deserve to know the truth," she said, folding her hands in her lap.

"Truth?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. You see, when Kaiya killed herself, his Majesty became distraught. He wouldn't do anything for anyone, and that is when he devised the game."

"You mean the Labyrinth?"

"Yes. You see, the one thing that Kaiya and his Majesty wanted was to bear children. They wanted that more than anything, because of their love. When she commited suicide, he was determined to find someone exactly like her. That's where you come in. You not only look like her; you _are_ her," Ophelia said as she stood up and walked away.

Sarah felt a sinking feeling in her heart. As Ophelia left, Jareth walked back in.

"Stupid woman," he muttered as he closed the door. Sarah stood up, wiping away a solitary tear and opened the door. She left the room and slammed it in his face.

As she was walking, she saw a mist appear at the end of the hallway. It seemed to come toward her.

Sarah froze. She heard Jareth call her name, but she couldn't move. His footsteps became louder as he appeared to her. He stopped when he saw her standing.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" he asked. Sarah looked away from the mist for a second. When she looked back, it was gone.

Sarah turned around to speak to Jareth.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I found out something about you. I knew you were cruel, but damn! Sinking that low?" she cried. Jareth looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ophelia told me everything. How bad you wanted to have a child, and how you were looking for someone just like her. Quite the sob story if you ask me," she said, wiping away the flood of tears. Jareth still looked confused.

"Sarah, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Like hell you don't!" she said. Jareth walked up slowly to touch her cheek. Sarah slapped his hand away and turned on her heel. She stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Want to know the really sad part about all of this?" she said. Jareth shook his head.

"I actually cared about you. Hell, I loved you. I was willing to risk being hurt _again_! If you want a child so bad, go screw Ophelia! I bet she's just dying to fuck you!"

Jareth walked up to Sarah, his eyes full of anger and cruelty. He started to say something, but sighed.

"You know what? Forget it. Just forget it," Sarah said walking away to her room. Jareth bit his lower lip so hard, he drew blood. He slammed his fist to the wall as hard as he could.

_...When you close your eyes, the darkness will surround..._

The moonlight poured through the windows or Sarah's room. She had been crying for almost four hours, and felt as if there was no end. She had tried to sleep before, only to be awoken by her own conscience.

_"Why do you even believe that stupid bitch? She tried to kill you!" _Sarah thought to herself. Sitting up, she wiped her eyes and put her face in her hands.

"He probaly hates me now," Sarah said aloud. Her tears had stopped falling and she stood up, walking to her door.

"I hope this will remedy the situation," she whispered as she closed the door.

_...I want you to keep fighting, don't fall into the ground..._

This time, Jareth heard the singing. He looked at his door and he saw that it was open. It closed quickly and he turned on the light. The room became illuminated, and he saw Sarah at the foot of the bed. Sarah walked to the side and sat down next to him. He started to talk, but she interjected.

"What I said earlier, it was completely out of line. I was just so angry," she explained. Jareth's face remained cold as he sat up. Sarah looked down and looked back up, her eyes glistening with tears. Still, his expression remained the same.

"That's all I wanted to say, I guess," Sarah whispered. As started to get up, Jareth reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled her toward the bed firmly and put his other arm on her waist. He released her with his hand, knowing she wouldn't try to leave and wiped away her tears. Sarah rubbed her head against his cheek and closed her eyes.

"Just ignore Ophelia. It'll be a little hard, but you can do it," he said.

"I know what else is a little _hard_," Sarah chuckled as her hands moved down to touch him while looking into his eyes.

She was rewarded with a soft moan as she moved to kiss him. His hands began to explore her body as she continued to stroke him. Suddenly, he rolled her over so he was on top of her. He softly held her hands as she sat up higher to touch his lips with her own. She was shocked that he got even more stiff, his upper body starting to sweat.

"My, I haven't even started," Sarah laughed as she moved her head to his neck. Jareth gave a chuckle as his hands roamed her body. Sarah started to kiss his neck, moving down to his collarbone as her hands slowly massaged his shoulders. He closed his eyes and then opened them quickly as he felt a warmth in his lower body. Glancing down, he saw Sarah's head, taking him inside her mouth. His eyes closed again with pleasure while Sarah continued.

Jareth was nearing the point of release as he felt Sarah take her mouth away. He looked down and saw that she was crawling toward him, like a panther stalking it's prey. He felt like he was indeed her prey.

She straddled him as his hands went to her waist. Everything they said earlier- all the arguments, the harsh words, the unforgivable actions- all became forgotten with one simple and fluid motion and three simple words- "I love you."

After they had just consumated their romance, they continued to kiss for quite a while. Flesh to flesh and lips to lips.

Sarah took a deep breath of air when they had to break their kiss. She looked at Jareth and laughed a soft laugh.

"Wow," she laughed out. Jareth smiled and put his hand to her face, stroking her cheek. She revelled the touch as she usually did.

"I hate to do this, but I am afraid I have some business to attend to," Jareth said as he sat up. Sarah pouted as he stood up. He turned around and kissed Sarah again before he disappeared, already dressed.

Sarah laid in bed for a few minutes before getting up to take a bath. She turned on the water and went into the tub, closing her eyes.

_"What did you do, Kaiya?" a crying Jareth asked, holding a woman in his arms. The windows slammed open, blowing the wind through the house. _

_"I had to do it," Kaiya whispered. Her eyes, full of pain, finally closed. Jareth froze for a while, then softly touched her forehead, as if he was reading into her mind. He pulled his hand away quickly, his eyes leaking tears._

_"There had to have been another way," he whispered, clutching her dead body to him._

Sarah's eyes shot open and then closed again.

_"How are you today, Miss Kaiya?" a voice said. Kaiya turned around and saw Ophelia standing behind her, towels in her hand. _

_"I don't know, Ophelia. I need to tell you something," she said, ushering Ophelia to a set of chairs. She sat down and Ophelia followed suit._

_"Can you keep a secret?" Kaiya asked her. Ophelia nodded her head as Kaiya smiled widely._

_"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed happily. Ophelia smiled quickly, then frowned._

_"I see," she said coldly._

_"What's wrong?" Kaiya asked._

_"Dear, there are some things that are not to be spoken of in our kingdom, but I will tell you this because I care for you."_

_"Tell me what?"_

_"My dear, Jareth...he's been using you for this exact reason," Ophelia said, shaking her head. Kaiya froze. _

_"What?" she asked, her voice shaking._

_"His Majesty...he has always wanted to have an heir to the throne. Now that he has one, he will have no use for you," Ophelia said as she stood up, putting the towels down and a little buttle, filled with a brown, soupy liquid. She then left the room. _

_Kaiya looked at the bottle, then stood up and took it in her hands._

_"Hemlock," she whispered to herself. She looked at it momentarily before smashing it to the ground, watching the fragments shatter. _

Sarah opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Water filled her mouth. She sat up quickly and spat the water out. She looked around and saw a mist right in front of her. The mist came closer and closer, before it finally joined itself with Sarah.

_Sarah opened her eyes. She was no longer in the bathroom, but in the room where the music box was. She looked over at the table and saw Ophelia sitting down. She walked closer and saw that she was writing a letter. Sarah gasped. It was the letter that Kaiya had left for Jareth before she went to kill herself. Ophelia turned around and looked right through Sarah._

_"He will be mine," she said as she walked out of the room, heading towards the main castle doors to Kaiya's home. Sarah ran after her, walking through the walls like a ghost. She saw Ophelia heading to a medium-sized house. She knocked on the door and then walked in. Sarah walked up to the window and saw Ophelia pouring a soupy, brown liquid into a cup._

_"Drink this. You'll feel better," she said, offering the glass to Kaiya. Kaiya smiled and drank the liquid. Sarah started to pound on the window, only to find that her hands went through it. Kaiya sat down as Ophelia left the house. She ran back to the castle as Sarah started to fade away into the air._

"Sarah! Wake up!" a voice was screaming at her. Sarah opened her eyes and saw that Jareth was in the tub with her, trying to wake her up. Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth's neck, gasping and crying.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't think Kaiya killed herself," she said, tears flowing down her cheeks.


	16. Answers and New Beginnings

_I am back, my loves! I'm sorry it's been so long....but I want you all to know that you will not be disappointed with this chapter!  
This will be my last chapter, but it shall be long and fill in the loose ends._

_Thank you all for your patience and loyalty. You are all amazing people and have helped me a lot. Thank you._

_So wtihout further ado...I present to you, my loyal readers..._

**Memories**

"What do you mean, Sarah?" Jareth asked, taking a cloth from the side and wiping the seat from her face.  
"I keep having these...flashbacks of memories, but the memories are Kaiya's. Not mine. She...she was in her house and Ophelia came. She poured something in her cup, and she was writing this letter. You never got it. Ophelia killed her!" Sarah screamed, running out of the tub.

Sarah ran into the adjacent room and began to get dressed. Jareth followed.

"Sarah, what are you talking about?" Jareth asked, his voice thick with tension.  
Sarah calmed down and began to tell him the whole story.

As Sarah spoke, she noticed how Jareth's eyes filled with different emotions...shock. Rage. Anger. Hopelessness. Despair.

Sarah finished her story as Jareth stood up.  
"Finished getting dressed and stay in here. I will send someone for you when the time is right," Jareth said, walking towards the door.  
"What? What are you going to do?"  
"All in good time. Just stay in here. Lock the door." With those words, Jareth was gone.  
Sarah sat on the bed, confused and afraid. She knew nothing of what the future was going to hold for her. Still, she followed Jareth's words. She dressed herself and locked the door. Afterwards, she lay down on the bed and tried to organize her thoughts.

"Dymitri!" Jareth called as he entered his throne room. He sat in his throne and summoned his crystals, twisting them in his hands.  
A large goblin entered the throne room and bowed gracefully.  
"You summoned me, Your Majesty?" Dymitri's thick voice spoke.  
"Yes. I need you to summon the guards- my trusted ones. Also, I need you to summon Ophelia, but only after you have summoned the guards. Do you hear me? Only after you have summoned the guards," Jareth repeated himself. The goblin nodded his head and left the room.  
Soon after, 10 goblins filled the throne room, flanking their King on his left and right. Jareth remained deep in thought.  
He trusted Ophelia. He thought he knew her. Yes, she was somewhat...odd at times, but she was still...still...he couldn't finish the thought.  
After a few minutes, Ophelia entered the throne room, Dymitri close behind her, his weapon drawn.  
"Y-you summ...summoned me, O Wise One?" Ophelia said, kneeling deep to the ground, her voice full of trepidation.  
"Yes, I did. Dymitri, will you please go get Sarah?" Jareth said.  
At the mention of Sarah's name, Ophelia lifted her head, eyes burning with hatred. She quickly lowered it when Jareth glanced at her.  
"Yes, Your Grace."

_____________________________________________________________

A knock was heard at Sarah's door. Sarah froze for a moment. Jareth said he would send someone when the time was right. Was it now?  
Three fast knocks shattered her thoughts. She sighed and went to open the door. When she opened it, she saw a large goblin.  
"His Majesty has requested an audience with you, madam," the goblin said.  
So...the time was right.

"Thank you," Sarah said politely, closing the door. She followed the goblin down the hall into the throne room, apprehensive about the events waiting to unfold.

_____________________________________________________________

Sarah entered the throne room and saw Ophelia bowing on the floor. Sarah looked at Jareth quickly, who nodded his head. She bowed slightly.  
Jareth spoke.  
"Rise, Ophelia."  
Ophelia slowly rose, her eyes glued to the floor in front of her.  
Jareth whispered to Dymitri, who spoke for him.  
"Servant of the Underground. You have been accused by a fellow denizen of the Undergroud of murder and subterfuge. Do you deny these claims?"  
Ophelia looked up, tears welling in her eyes.  
"I...I don't know what you mean, Sir," she said, her voice shaking.

Sarah rolled her eyes and felt anger swell in her.

"What the hell? You know what you did! You killed Kaiya! You murdered her in cold blood and lied to Jareth, telling him she committed suicide!" Sarah screamed.  
Ophelia looked around the room quickly, then stopped at Jareth.  
"No! She's lying, Your Highness! I would have never harmed her! I loved her like a sister! I would never have done such a horrible crime! And to lie to you about it is something I would never have done, Sir! She drank the hemlock herself!"

The guards gasped and a cruel smile overtook Sarah and Jareth. Jareth looked at Sarah and nodded.  
"We never said anything about Kaiya drinking hemlock, Ophelia," Sarah said coldly.

Ophelia stared at Sarah, before a dark smile overtook her face.  
Ophelia then turned to Jareth.  
"She could never have loved you the way I love you. She was a mere commoner! She knew nothing of ruling this realm. I love you. My love for you is stronger than 100 Kaiyas combined!" Ophelia spoke. She then smiled at Jareth and approached him. The guards flanking his sides drew their weapons.  
Ophelia still went on, slipping into madness more and more by the second.  
"Yes Sir. I killed her. But it was to only portect you and the Kingdom. If she would have had that child, you would no longer have ruled. She couldn't love you as much as I will ever."

Sarah whispered..."I did love him. I do love him."

Ophelia still spoke.  
"It was so simple. I simply told her that I had a message from you and went to see her. I told her that you were worried about the child and that you had me make a special tonic. To ensure her health and that of the child's. While she was looking away, I slipped it in her drink."

"And I drank it..." Sarah whispered.  
"It was so simple. So clever! Majesty, I only did it for you!" Ophelia screamed, closing in on Jareth.  
Jareth looked coldly at Ophelia. He felt his heart pound in his chest. He wanted to destroy her. He took a deep breath and whispered words to Dymitri. The golbin nodded and spoke.  
"Servant of the Undergroud, by your own admission, you have committed the crimes of murder and subterfuge. The punishment is death by the oubliette."  
This seemed to snap Ophelia back.  
"You can kill me. Go ahead! But you will never forget me! I guarantee that! You will never forget me! I am the most important thing to you!" she screamed.  
At this, Jareth rose.  
"You are nothing to me. Timalt, Riggald, take her to the Latikis Oubliette."  
Fear flooded Ophelia. This was the oubliette no one lasted an hour in.  
"No, no! Anything but that! Please! NO!" she screamed as the two goblins Timalt and Rigglad dragged her away.  
Sarah's eyes grew unfocused. She felt a heavy weight enter her...then leave her. She looked up at the ceiling and saw a lilac light grow darker, then disappear. She knew this was Kaiya, thanking her. Sarah smiled as a small tear fell down her cheek. Then, darkness overtook her.

____________________________________________________________

Sarah awoke in her room. She sighed and looked around. At the edge of her bed, she saw Jareth sitting, looking out through the window.  
Sarah silently moved behind him and kissed his shoulder. He jumped and then saw Sarah.  
"Are you all right?" he asked her.  
"I should be asking you that question."  
He chuckled.  
"I suppose."  
Silently, they both stared out the window, watching the birds fly past.  
"Jareth?"

"Yes?"

"I need to know this. Will you answer me honestly?" Sarah asked, her eyes looking down on the indigo sheets.  
Jareth turned around to face her. He lifted her chin up so she could meet his eyes.  
"Yes."

Sarah took a deep breath.  
"Do you love me?" she said softly.

"Of course," Jareth said, clearly confused.  
"No. I...I'm not asking this right. Do you love _me_, or do you love the part of me that's Kaiya?"

Jareth thought for a moment.  
He looked at her face and stroked her cheek, which had a tear on it.  
"Sarah, I fell in love with you before I ever met you. When you came to the Labyrinth, I wanted you to stay with me...forever. Be with me...forever. I love you. I love you. Even before I discovered that a part of you was Kaiya, I was in love with you. When I discovered that a part of you was her, it didn't change the fact that I loved you. I loved you the same. Nothing is ever going to change that."  
Sarah smiled into his eyes. Jareth returned the smile and kissed her forehead. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair, feeling her body shake with light sobs.

"Shh...shh...It's all right. Shhh. Don't cry anymore. Nothing is ever going to harm you again...if you stay with me," Jareth spoke.  
He felt her body stop crying and pulled away to wipe her tears.  
"Stay with me forever, Sarah?" he asked, his heart pounding heavily.

"Yes," Sarah whispered.

Jareth kissed her softly, and Sarah gladly reciprocated the kiss.

Jareth felt her hands stroke his cheeks and move to his shoulders. He felt her nails glaze his skin through the fabric of his shirt. Jareth moved his hands from her face, slowly massaging her shoulders, then moving down to her breasts. Sarah shivered and arched her back, wanting to feel his hands on her.  
Jareth slowly lay down on top of her, still kissing her. His lips moved from her lips, making her cry out as he kissed his way to her neck. He felt her breath catch and smiled. His teeth gently nibbled a cord on her neck. He groaned when he felt her nails caress his back.

Jareth lifted himself slightly so Sarah could remove his shirt. As he drew back down on Sarah, she rolled over to be on top of him.  
"Ah. The tables are turned," he whispered as she nibbled on his ear, her hands stroking his chest and caressing him.  
"Yup," she said as she removed her shirt. She went back down to his lips and slowly moved her way down his chest to his breeches. Jareth moaned when he felt them removed and longed to have him fall into Sarah and her beauty.  
She moved up to kiss him and he rolled back over, looming over her.

"No fair! I wasn't done!" Sarah laughed quietly. Jareth kissed her neck.

"Ah, my love. I've yet to begin..." his voice fades as she felt his mouth over her breast. She gasped and moaned and writhed, longing to feel him inside her. Jareth moved his hand to undo her jeans. He took them off in a matter of moments. He went back to her lips as he spread her thighs with his own. She felt his hand move down her breasts to her stomach and finally, into her. She gasped at the sheer pleasure of it and struggled to find her rhythm with him.  
Jareth kissed her hard on the lips. Sarah opened her mouth to receive him and moaned with pleasure when their tongues began to dance.  
Sarah stared to feel that wonderful fire grow inside of her. She broke off the kiss to breathe and Jareth moved his mouth to her breast again, teasing her nipple with his tongue and teeth.  
"Please! Please. I need you, I need you," Sarah said betwen moans.  
Jareth chuckled.  
"All in good time."

She gasped as the fire enveloped her, drowning her in heat and making her heart pound.  
Jareth was still kissing her breast when she rolled over to place herself on top of him.  
Jareth lifted her hips and in one swift motion, entered her. Sarah gasped, her body still not growing used to the sweet pleasure and the pain of having him enter her. Somehow, instinct took over and she began to follow his rhythm. She began to feel the fire build up slowly and wanted to draw it out as long as possible. Her movement became slower and deeper. She felt his body tense against her as his hands searched for hers. They interlocked their fingers and released themselves to the passion.  
Sarah collapsed against him, feeling his heart pound in beat with hers.

His hands stroked her hair and back. He lifted her face to meet his and brought her closer to him, whsipering the three words she would hear for the rest of her life...  
"I love you."

_**The End!**_


End file.
